Not over
by Shyleax
Summary: Kagome finaly back in the Fuedal Era, what will happen when she sees Inuyasha for the first time in four years.Sequal to Love Hurts.One-shot.Song-fic to It's Not Over.Inu/Kag.


Not Over

Kagome was sitting next to the Goshinboku watching her daughter, Ai, chase their new puppy, Skipper. Ai was just so adorable, with her black, ebony hair- from her mother- and brown eyes with gold flecks. And the ears. The silver dog ears made the picture perfect. A perfect mixture of Kagome and _him_. Kagome frowned at the thought of her mate- no, _ex-_mate- but quickly replaced the frown with a smile as Ai walked up to her all smiles.

"Mommy," the little girl said, "I'm thirsty. Can you get some juice for me, please? Oh, and some water for Skipper, 'cause he's thirsty too, right Skipper?" She had a puppy-dog look on her face- which was perfect for her, as the ears truly complemented the eyes.

And of course, Skipper replied to Ai with a "Woof" and a lick of Ai's cheek. Ai laughed as the rough tongue tickled her.

Kagome smiled at her daughter's childish innocence. "Of course, sweetie, I'll be right back with a drink for both of you." She patted her child on the head, then left and went into the house. But, before she had gone completely in, she shouted out to Ai, "Don't go too far, and stay away from the well house!"

Ai responded back, "Okay, Mommy!"

Ai put Skipper down. As soon as Skipper's paws hit the ground, he ran... straight to the well house. Ai shouted out for Skipper, "Skipper, come back here."

Ai ran after Skipper, but stopped as soon as she got to the well house door. 'Mommy, said not to go in here... but what if Skipper is hurt? I gosta go 'em.' Ai thought.

Ai slowly opened the well house door, and she peered inside, "Skipper." she whispered. She stepped into the well house, and slowly looked around, "Skipper." she called a little louder then the last time. Ai heard Skipper bark, so she walked towards the sound. She walked forward until she bumped into something... the well.

'Why doesn't mommy want me to come in here? It's just a stupid well.' Ai thought.

"Skipper." She called out again. Ai got a bark for a response and it was coming from inside the well. Somehow Skipper had managed to get in the well. Ai peered down into the well, she could see Skipper-she had her fathers eyesight-and he was looking up at her with his cute little puppy-dog eyes saying, 'Please get me out.'

Ai leaned over the mouth of the well to see how far down in the well Skipper was, but she leaned to far and fell in. Ai closed her eyes and waited to hit the bottom, but she didn't. Ai opened her eyes and she saw that she was engulfed in a bluish-purple light, and then, it was gone. She was then sitting on the bottom of the well, when she heard a bark... Skipper!

"Skipper! Hey there boy!" Ai said happily. "Now we just have to wait for mommy to come and get us. Oh..." She looked up and seen that there was no roof, but a clear blue sky. Ai being as innocent as she is said, "Where'd the roof go?"

Ai looked at Skipper, then picked him up. "I know mommy said to never use my special abilities... but how else will we get out." She crouched down, then jumped up and soon she was out of the well and on the ground, landing softly with no hint of sound of her feet hitting the ground. Ai looked around, "What is this place?"

She began walking in a random direction, Skipper following obediently. After about thirty minutes, she stopped and looked around. She spotted a familiar tree in her observations- the Goshinboku. Ai approached the god tree and placed her small, clawed hand on the bark. She remembered that her mother had said once that this is where she first saw daddy.

Ai looked up into the tree and saw a flash of red. Curiosity got the best of her and she began to climb up to see; then something wrapped around her ankle. She let out a shrill scream.

Skipper fell out of Ai's arms as she hit the ground with a thud. Ai dug her claws into the ground as she was being pulled into some bushes by her feet.

Just before the bushes had engulfed Ai, she was lifted up off the ground and into the air by a pair of arms. She looked at the owners of those arms, but didn't have long, as she was soon put back on her feet. Flashes of something shiny, and soon the thing that had been pulling her in was dead on the ground- a snake demon.

Ai looked at the dead snake demon, then up at her rescuer. He had long silver-white hair with dog ears- like hers- atop his head, amber eyes and was wearing a red kimono.

"Thank you for helping me," Ai said, looking up at the man.

The man responded softly, "You're welcome," looking down at Ai.

She brushed herself, then looked around. "Umm, have you seen my dog?" she asked, but Skipper was at her side almost immediately. "Oh!" She reached down and picked Skipper up. "Hey, mister, can you tell me where I am?" Ai asked sweetly while looking up at him.

'Those eyes... so much like...,' the man thought, but was soon shaken from his thoughts as the little girl tugged at his pants. He kneeled down so her was face to face with Ai. "What's your name?"

"Ai," she responded softly.

"Well Ai, you're in Inuyashas' Forest. My forest."

"Oh, okay. So, your name is Inuyasha then, right?" Ai asked innocently.

"Yes. My name is Inuyasha."

"Cool."

"So, tell me Ai, are you lost?"

"Yes I am. And Mom is gonna flip, 'cause she told me to stay away from the well house, but I didn't listen and went in, because Skipper fell into the well and I had to get him out, but I fell into the well, and now Im here and Mom doesn't know where I am." Ai said, with tears falling down her cheeks.

Inuyashas breath hitched, 'well house?'

"Hey don't cry. Come with me, lets get you some food." Inuyasha said. After so many years with Kagome, Inuyasha had softened up. And he knows-just knows that Ai is his, she has his ears and looks just like his Kagome. Plus she had amixture of his and Kagomes sent in her.

"Ok." Ai said, sniffling while holding out her hand.

Inuyasha took her hand and led her to his house. The house that he had built for him and Kagome,his mate. When they got to Inuyashas house, Inuyasha led Ai into the kitchen.

So, Ai, what would you like to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you have Ramen? It's my favorite."

"Yeah, I got one left. Hope you like pork, 'cause it's my favorite." Inuyasha said back.

"YAY! Pork's my favorite too!"

"Cool"

Inuyasha made Ai and himself some pork Ramen. After Inuyasha was done he set a bowl of the Ramen in front of Ai and a bowl in front of himself.

"You know I never get to eat Ramen much anymore." Ai said to break the silence.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"'Cause my moms boyfriend says it's not good for me, so were not aloud to keep any in the house." Ai said sadly.

"Your moms boyfriend knows nothing. Ramen is one of your basic four food groups."

"Well he's not really her boyfriend, more like fiancé. Hojo proposed to my mom about a year ago and there getting married in like two weeks."

'Hojo, that sounds really familar.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Ai, what's your moms name?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Kagome Higurashi. Why?"

Inuyasha's breath was cut short. 'Kagome.'

"What's your dads name?"

"I don't know my dad. My mom left him when she was about two weeks pregnant with me. Mom said that she didn't want to leave him, but she had to 'cause he kept causing her heartache with all the running off with some woman. She told me she loved my daddy very much. Sometimes I even hear her crying at night, mumbling his name, but I never did figure out what his name was." Ai siad quietly.

"Oh. Do you know anything about your dad?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Well I know that he is a great fighter, and that he has a really bad temper. Mom says that I have dads temper, but she also said that he can be really sweat and his laugh is magical. Heh Heh...that sounded corny." Ai said.

Inuyasha smiled. "You've had long day, why don't you rest and take a nap."

"Ok."

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha led Ai to a big room, that had a futon and a small dresser made out of red oak. In a corner on the far left was desk-also made out of red oak- and a walk in closet on the right side of the room. Ai walk to futon-Skipper trailing at her heels-and sat on the futon.

"You can sleep in here, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Inuyasha sir." Ai said sleepily.

Inuyasha laughed, "Your welcome Ai."

After Inuyasha left, Ai settled down on the futon, snuggling deep in the blankets. Skipper curling up next to her head, looking like a small ball of fur. After she was settled, Ai fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Inuyasha slid the door closed and walked back into the kitchen to think about what had transpired that day. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. 'A daughter. I have a daughter. I mean I knew Kagome was pregnant but still...I never thought I would ever see my child.' Inuyasha smiled.

Then the smile faultered, ' But she doesn't know that I'm her father. She's just so...so perfect, a perfect combination of me and Kagome. God Kagome I miss you so much, why did you leave, why couldn't you stay and at least let me explain the situation, that way we could still be together, you, me, and Ai, a family.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Kagome walked out of the house with a bowl water for Skipper and a glass of apple juice for Ai.

"Ai, Skipper I got you drinks." Kagome yelled. She waited a minute but she heard nor seen either Ai or Skipper.

"Ai, sweety were are you?" Still nothing.

'Huh, they must of went in the house.' Kagome thought. She walked back to the house, "Mama did Ai and Skipper come back in the house?"

"No dear I haven't seen them come in." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter. Kagome started to panic, she ran out of the house and started searching the shrine grounds. After about a half-an-hour of searching she still hadn't found Ai or Skipper. Kagome paused to take a breathe by the God Tree, when she saw that the well-house door was wide open.

"No." Kagome said. 'This is not good. No, not good at all. I don't want to go back but I have too, I...I need to get Ai.' she thought. She took a deep breathe and walked forward to the well-house door. She slowly opened the door and walked in. When she got down to the well she simply just stared at it...for five minutes.

'I can do this, I can.' Kagome thought. She finally took another breathe and jumped into the well. She felt the sensation of the magic that spread throughout her body as she transported to the back to the Feudal Era. When she landed, she landed on her feet(looks like she still had it). She looked up at the clear blue sky and breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and walked down the familiar path that lead to Keade's village. When she to Keade's hut she called out to Keade, "Keade-baba...Keade-baba are you In there?"

"Keade's not here, she's helping a sick family." A kind, yet familiar voice said. The person who had answered opened the hut door. The person gasped.

"Kagome, Kagome is that you?"

"Hey Sango." Kagome said smiling.

"KAGOME!" Sango squealed, enveloping Kagome into a bear hug.

"San-go..can't...breathe." Kagome said gasping for breathe.

"Oh, hehe sorry. So what brings you here." Sango said.

"Im here to find my daughter, she came through the well. She has black hair, silver eyes, and the cutest brown-goldish eyes and the most adorable smile. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, have you?" Kagome said.

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry." Sango said sadly.

"Oh..ok then...I guess I'll go see Inu...um...him." Kagome said.

"Kagome why did you leave?"

"Look Sango I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about that right now ok. I'll see you later ok. Bye." Kagome said, then she turned and walked out of the hut. Once she was out of the village, Kagome went down to the god tree were there was the familiar path that lead her to her old house.

'I wonder if..he still lives there.' Kagome thought. Kagome got there in about ten to fifteen minutes. She stood in front of the house for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she walked up to the door and got ready to knock, but the door opened before she had a chance. There he stood before her.

"Kagome."

_**I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.**_

"Hello...Inuyasha." Kagome said coldly.

"How have you been?" Inuyasha asked, slightly shocked she was there, she was actually there standing right in front of him, and she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Fine."

_**You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.**_

"I've missed you." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome glared at him. "I don't care if you missed me, I'm just here to ask you to help me find my daughter and then I'm leaving." Kagome said coldly.

"First of all she's not your daughter, she _our_ daughter, and second I'm not helping you find her, 'cause she's already here, and lastly your not leaving without explaining to me why you left."

"You already know why I left. Now if you don't mind I'm taking my daughter and leaving."

"NO! You've already taken her away from once, I won't let you take her away again. God, did you know how much it killed me to come home and to find that you left, and to top it off, to find out that you left while pregnant with my child!"Inuyasha all but yelled.

_**I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
**_

"I don't care! You left _**me**_ for that clay-potted bitch. You lied to me, you never even loved me, let alone care about me."

"Not care about you? I was fucking in love with you! And I didn't leave you for Kikyo."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you with her and you were hugging and...Arg! You broke my heart, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna stay and let you break it again with all you lying and running around." Kagome screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and hitting the wooded floor.

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
**_

Inuyasha calmed down at the sight of Kagome's tears.

"Kagome just listen to me, that night you saw me with Kikyo, it was nothing alright. I went to see her because I had to tell her it was over, that I wasn't going to Hell with her. I told her I was with you and that it was you that I was in love with, that it was you that I wanted to be with. I told her that had taken you as my mate, granted she wasn't happy about that, but I didn't care. As for the hugging, I was telling her goodbye. After that, I had to end her life, to send her back were she belongs so she wouldn't bother us anymore. Kagome I love you, I always have and always will. So can we just start over and forget what happened in that past. And I promise, I promise that I'll do it right this time." Inuyasha said looking straight into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.**_

Kagome looked away, she couldn't handle it, it was just to much. 'He's lying, he...he...can't-.'

Inuyasha touched Kagome's chin and pulled her face toward him. Kagome cast her eyes down, she couldn't looked into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome please look at me, I'm telling you the truth, I _Love_ You."

Kagome hesitated for a minute, before she looked up at his face and into his eyes. She could see the truth swirling in the depths of his eyes, as well as the love that was shining in them.

"I missed you so much, it's like I've been dead with out you. It was killing me to be away from you, the only thing that kept me alive was Ai, God I love you so much." Kagome cried' flinging her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Inuyasha tightly wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

"Kagome you're the only one for me, please tell me it's not over, I can't lose you again."

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're the only one for me too, but I'm getting married, I... I... don't know."

_**I've taken all I can take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong and holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.**_

"Do you love him?"

"No, I love you. I never loved Hojo, I was only with him to try to forget you and to get rid of the pain, and I knew that Ai needed a father, even though she didn't like him."

"Then forget him. My life with you means everything and I've taken all I can take, so I'm not going to give up." Inuyasha said softly.

"You're right, and I have to think about what's best for Ai and she doesn't like Hojo very much so...?"

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around**_.

"... I'll stay?" Kagome said smiling.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna let you leave." Inuyasha said smiling back at Kagome.

Kagome laughed. She looked into the amber eyes she loved so much, getting lost in them. Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes, and before they knew it there lips met, in a soft gentle kiss.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
**__**It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

Growing bolder, Inuyasha pushed against Kagome's lips harder. Slowly moving one hand up her back and to the back of her head, pushing her head forward making her lips press harder against his lips. Kagome moaned into the kiss, while tangling her hand into Inuyasha's hair. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth granting him access?

_**We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.  
**_

Their kiss was quicky cut short, due to the lack of oxygen... that and the fact that Ai was tugging at Inuyasha pant leg. "Mr. Inuyasha sir, why are you kissing my momma?" Ai asked cutely, her head tipped sideways.

"Um... Uh... you see...uh..." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome detangled hands from Inuyashas' hair and pulled away from him. She crouched down to Ai, "Ai, hunny he was kissing me because I wanted him to."

"But, why would you him to kiss you when you have Hojo to kiss you?"

"Well Ai, you see, Inuyasha is your Daddy. And mommy and daddy's kiss each other." Kagome explained.

"Oh... ok... so does that mean your not going to marry Hobo, and that we get to live Daddy and be a big ol' family?" Ai asked sweetly.

"His name is Hojo, hunny, and yes we are going to stay and live with daddy."

"Score Skizzles, but what about gramma and Uncle Sota, will we not see them any more?" Ai asked, little tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh... hunny, we'll still see them, we'll go vist them all the time _and _you'll get to met Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango too." Kagome said, trying to soothe Ai.

Ai sniffled, "Ok, good 'cause you know I don't like hobo 'cause he smelled like rotten fish and he took all the ramen away."

Inuyasha was laughing, while trying to say, "Yeah... hehe...no one takes... hehe...ramen from... hehe... my baby girl...hehe...rotten fish..."

Ai looked at Inuyasha and started laughing with him and then smiled, "DADDY!" she said as she and jumped up and hugged him.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
**_

Inuyasha hugged Ai back and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his side. Just as he leaned into kiss Kagome, Skipper jumped up and started barking, clearly saying, 'I want a hug too.' Kagome picked Skipper up and handed him to Ai, who gladly accepted him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I love you."

"And I love you too, koi." Inuyasha said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"And I love the Easter Bunny." Ai said. Skipper barking in agreement. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away laughing.

"What I do, I mean he brings you chocolate and candy and hide eggs that some times have money in them." Ai said in a you-know-I'm-right tone.

"What a minute, what's a Easter bunny."Inuyasha asked all confused.

Ai looked her dad, "You don't know who the Easter Bunny is. Daddy I am disappointed in you."

Kagome laughed.

_**Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
**_

Yes, things were stating to looking up. Kagome knew that this time things would go ok. Looks like stories do have happy endings. Well as happy as you can get with a half-demon, priestess, and haf-demon-priestess for a daughter. Yup a happy ending for an equally happy family.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Inuyasha. Unless one day the spork will let me rule the world, but I doubt that will ever happen so...

A/N: OMG...It's finally freaking done and it took two months to write and plan it out on paper and then It took I don't even know how long it to type, but who cares its done. And guess what it sucks and I don't like it one bit... well I like this version a lot better then the old version( the one I had written on paper...) I changed a few things to make it longer and more detaily and crap. And those of you who read _Nightmares_ I did not send Mansex after my self because I did have this done before school started, I just didn't have it typed, so there. Well im done now so byes.

Reminder: Reviews are welcome and always appretiated so please review, those of you who do get crapes. Flames will be laughed at and then fed to Some and Moose.

**InuyHanyouAlchemist**


End file.
